songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
GreatVision Song Contest 4
|presenters = Magdalena Tul |opening = Final: Christina Perri perform her winner Song "Human". |host = TVP |interval = Final: Dontan & Cleo perfrom some "Sztorm" & "Cicha Woda" | entries = 26 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = G4 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Confirmed participants with artist and/or song selected | col2 = #FFD700 | tag2 = Past participants that will not participate | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None | winner = "Love Me Like You do" |nex = |pre = }}This contest was the fourth contest of the GreatVision Song Contest. Format This contest was the fourth contest of the GreatVision Song Contest. GreatVision Song Contest 4 was the 4th Edition of this Contest. After Christina Perri´s winning in the 3rd GreatVision Song Contest with thier Song "Human", she reached 196 Points, a new record of Points. The Contest move to the , the Host City is Warsaw. twenty-six '''countries have confirmed their participation in the contest. The edition didn't have a theme for songs. All countries were represented by their native singers. '''Four Countries debut in this edition, these Countries are , , and . and return after a break to the Contest. eight Countries decide to withdraw from the Contest, this Countries are: , , , , , , and . This Countries can choose from other users. Four Countries miss the Submission time. These Countries are , , and , so the number of participants drops from 30 to 26 Countries and we have only a Grand Final, no Semi Final. Winner was after a big Show Ellie Goulding from with her Song "Love Me Like You Do", She reached 131 Points. It was the first Victory for in GreatVision Song Contest and the the best place since the debut in the 2nd Edition. At the 2nd Place was with 104 Points and on 3rd Place with 96 Points, also both Countries reached thier best places since thier debut. Location Warsaw (Polish: Warszawa), is the capital and largest city of Poland. It is located on the Vistula River, in east-central Poland, roughly 260 kilometres (160 mi) from the Baltic Sea and 300 kilometres (190 mi) from the Carpathian Mountains. Its population is estimated at 1.729 million residents within a greater metropolitan area of 2.666 million residents, which makes Warsaw the 9th most populous capital city in the European Union. The area of the city covers 516.9 square kilometres (199.6 sq mi), while the city's agglomeration covers 6,100.43 square kilometres (2,355.39 sq mi). In 2012 Warsaw was ranked as the 32nd most liveable city in the world by the Economist Intelligence Unit. It was also ranked as one of the most liveable cities in Central and Eastern Europe. Today Warsaw is considered an Alpha– global city, a major international tourist destination and a significant cultural, political and economic hub. The Warsaw Stock Exchange is one of the largest and most important in Central Europe. A unique feature of Warsaw is its number of skyscrapers and high-rise buildings in the city center which form the skyline. Warsaw is one of only a few cities in the European Union that have such a skyline, together with Frankfurt, London and Paris. Venue The Grand Theatre in Warsaw (Polish: Teatr Wielki w Warszawie), the Grand Theatre—National Opera (Polish: Teatr Wielki—Opera Narodowa) is a theatre complex and opera company located on historic Theatre Square in Warsaw, Poland. The Grand Theatre in Warsaw is officially one of the largest theatres in Europe. The theatre was inaugurated on February 24, 1833, with a production of Rossini's The Barber of Seville. After the building's bombing and near-complete destruction in World War II, the theatre was rebuilt, and the building reopened on November 19, 1965, after having been closed for over twenty years. The Theatre was built on Theatre Square between 1825 and 1833, replacing the former building of Marywil, from Polish classicist designs by the Italian architect Antonio Corazzi of Livorno, to provide a new performance venue for existing opera, ballet and drama companies active in Warsaw. The building was remodeled several times and, in the period of Poland's political eclipse from 1795 to 1918, it performed an important cultural and political role in producing many works by Polish composers and choreographers. Participants Returning Artists Allocation Draw The Allocation draw will be held on for the running order for the semi-finals or Grand Final. The Host Country will first drawn to a radom spot in the Grand Final. After that, the other Countries will drawn to the remaining spots in Semi - or Grand Final(s). Grand final This is a list of the songs that managed to get to the final and where they will run in the final recap Other Countries * On 9th April 2015 the Åland Islands Broadcaster TV Åland annouced their withdraw in the Contest, the Head of Delegation annouced that they want change thier Country Estonia, so the Åland Islands withdraw as a member of GreatVision for this edition so far. * On the 7th April the Canary Islands annouced the want to withdraw from the Contest, a reason was not annouced to date. * miss the submission for GreatVision #4 * miss the submission for GreatVision #4 * miss the submission for GreatVision #4 * On 13th April 2015 the Luxembourg Broadcaster RTL annouced their withdraw in the Contest, the Head of Delegation annouced that they want change thier Country Czech Republic, so the Luxembourg withdraw as a member of GreatVision for this edition so far. * On 5th April 2015 the Macedonian Broadcaster MRT annouced their withdraw in the Contest, a reason why withdraw is the Host of Delegationn have no more time for participate in the Contest * On 5th April 2015 the Norwegian Broadcaster NRK annouced their withdraw in the Contest, the Head of Delegation annouced that they want change thier Country to Greenland, so Norway withdraw as a member of GreatVision for this edition so far. * miss the submission for GreatVision #4 * On the 17th April the Russian Broadcaster C1R annouced the want to withdraw from the Contest, a reason was not annouced to date.